T10Ep5/Episode
(Bart is shown running through the streets chasing Bon Voyage, who is in his car) Bon Voyage: Oui, oui, you will never catch moi! Bart: You know, I have never chased a French guy who's robbing a bank. Bon Voyage: It is a special day for you, no? Mais, prepare to say goodbye. I am activating le turbo boost. Bart: Not when I'm around. (He runs fast enough to catch up) (He manages to make the car turn direction and hit a wall) Bon Voyage: Mais non! Bart: I'll leave you to the cops. (He runs off and uses his communicator while doing so) Bart: Tammar, the French dude is caught. Tammar (Through communicator): Good job, Bart. Bart: I'll be coming back. (Scene shifts out and intro plays) (Bart arrives at the cave) Bart: So any new missions? I feel like some action. Rex: Nothing till now, hermano. Tammar: It doesn't look like any trouble is going to happen anytime soon, so maybe we should all take a break for the rest of the day. Bart: A break to do what? Rex: I am spending time with my family. Bart: Family? I see them everyday. Rex: We all do, hermano. Bart: Well, I'm gonna for a run. Tammar: See you all, tomorrow. (Bart takes off) (Bart is shown running through the streets) (He sees Burger Shack and stops) Bart: I could go for a triple cheeseburger. (He runs into Burger Shack) (Bart talks to the cashier) Bart: I want a triple cheesburger with a side of ch- (A girl walks in) Bart: Hold that thought. (He runs to the girl) Bart: Hey, I'm Bart. Taylor: Um hey, I'm Taylor. Bart: You come here often? Taylor: Well, I just came here to check if my friend is here, but she's not. Bart: So what do you plan on doing now? Taylor: I wanted to go get a smoothy- Bart: Oh, Mr. Smoothy's is not that far from here. (A ship lands) (An alien of Fasttrack's species leaves the ship) The Alien: I seek the one they call Bart. Bart: Uhhh, yeah, present. But, who are you? Fastrun: I am Fastrun, a speedster like yourself. Bart: Fastrun? That's the best your mommy and daddy could think of? (Fastrun gestures his henchmen) (They aim at Bart and Taylor and they shoot) Bart: Watch out! (He picks up Taylor) (He runs behind Burger Shack and puts Taylor down) Selena: You're...fast. Bart: As a matter of fact, I am! Now stay here, I'll be back when I deal with ugly face! (He dashes off to Fastrun) Bart: So, Fastrun, what do you want? Fastrun: First, allow me to introduce myself properly. As I have mentioned before, I am Fastrun, a speedster like you. Bart: And? Fastrun: I am the fastest of my species. There have been rumors that a human is faster than me. I refused to believe them, and now I come to you with a challenge. Bart: What kind of challenge? Fastrun: A race. Simply to prove that I am faster than you. Bart: Maybe I don't wanna race. Fastrun: Then I will have to destroy this planet, all within the simple touch of a button. (Bart thinks a bit) Bart: Fine, I'll do it. Fastrun: Then let us begin. We will race for a simple Earth mile. Bart: Should be done in seconds. Fastrun: Aaaaaand... GO! (Fastrun takes off) (Bart follows) (During the middle of the race, Fastrun takes out a bag of marbles from his pocket and throws it) (Bart trips and gets back up) (Fastrun is about to finish the race when Bart beats him) Bart: Looks like you cheated... and LOST! Fastrun: It seems so, but mark my words, Bart, I will return! (Fastrun leaves) (Bart goes back to Taylor) Bart: Sorry about that. Taylor: It's okay. Bart: I had to take care of him, and he threw a huge number of marbles and- Taylor: Speaking of numbers, here's mine... (She writes down her phone number, gives it to Bart, and leaves) (Bart smiles) Category:Episodes